


Interrupted

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I love that dorm so much, Roommates, Short, also im so sorry if eden is ooc i have no clue how to write them, i cant stop thinking about this and i need others to think about it too, ibara whipped, mitsuru cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Ibara has something to tell Eden, and less time than he thought before one of his roommates shows up
Kudos: 42





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write anyone or anything i just love mitsuru a lot and i know deep down ibara will too

“Thank you all for gathering here,” Ibara said, opening the drawer on his bedside and pulling out thick folders, “I know it is rather unusual to meet in my dorm room, but it is for the sake of maintaining the upmost security!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jun sighed, “Shouldn’t you hurry and get to the point, then? Who knows when your roommates will come back…”

“Ah, I’m insulted!” He laughed, “Of course, I timed our meeting accordingly, my roommates should not bother us today. Ra*bits members are all busy with individual schedules, Aoba is busy with his New Dimension duties, and the one from Ryuseitai doesn’t seem to like hanging around me much…”

“It sounds like a lively dorm,” Hiyori said, “Maybe those three can teach you to lighten up a little~” 

“I assure you, our relationships are strictly professional,” Ibara said, “So long as none of them begin to pose a threat, it should stay that way…” 

“Jeez, lighten up a bit,” Hiyori teased. 

“Ibara,” Nagisa said, “I am happy to have been invited to your room, but I believe there was a purpose in us coming here.”

“Ah, of course, your excellency!” Ibara said, flipping through his files, “Now, I have something I need you all to look at so that I can-”

“Sae nii-chan!” 

All heads turned to the door to see Mitsuru, holding what appeared to be a shopping bag. He was smiling wide as he hopped inside and ran up to Ibara, who looked quite caught off guard. 

“Sae nii-chan, it’s my lunch break, so I went to the store where I usually get bread, and look!” Mitsuru dug into the shopping bag to pull out a small box with what looked to be a bakery’s logo on it. 

“Ah, Tenma, I was actually in the middle of something…”

“Wait! I think you’ll really like it! I saw it and I had to get it for you~”

Ibara looked at the box Mitsuru was holding, “Bread pudding…?”

“Isn’t it amazing? I love bread, and you love pudding, it’s like the bakers were thinking of us when they made it.”

Ibara glanced nervously at his unit behind him; Hiyori looked to be holding back on laughing too hard, Nagisa looked intrigued more than anything, and Jun… Ibara had never seen a more smug face in his life. He turned his attention back to Mitsuru, “That’s… Bread pudding is a common treat, it’s just a coincidence, Tenma…”

“Coincidence? Wow, you always sound so smart, Sae nii-chan~ I want you to teach me all the big words you use!”

“Tenma, we’re not brothers,” Ibara said, keeping his composure as much as possible, “We can discuss bread pudding and big words later, yes? I am in the middle of something…”

Mitsuru looked away from Ibara and saw the rest of his unit, “Ah, Eden’s here! I didn’t know they’d all come to our room today!” 

“Yes, Ibara invited us,” Hiyori smiled, “I thought we were just going to discuss another one of his schemes, but turns out we got much more than what we bargained for, no?”

“Haha, yeah,” Mitsuru agreed, “Ah, I gotta go eat anyway, so I’ll let you get back to your conversation! Bye Sae nii-chan, Eden nii-chans!” 

With that Mitsuru dashed out of the room, leaving Ibara with the bread pudding. Ibara sighed, putting the bread pudding to the side and clearing his throat, “Apologies, I did not anticipate-”

“Sae nii-chan?” Jun teased, “Getting soft around those who don’t pose a threat, huh?”

Ibara furrowed his brow, “It’s not that! Tenma does whatever he wants, we don’t have a brotherly relationship!”

“I think it’s nice,” Nagisa said, “I enjoy watching you take on new roles, Ibara.”

“Y-Your excellency, please…”

“Well, nii-chan~” Hiyori said, earning a glare from Ibara, “Wanna hurry up and tell us why we’re here. Gotta make sure you have time to look over your new kid ♪”

Ibara quickly explained what he needed to, refusing to look anywhere but the papers in front of him the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> mitsuru has a weird power to melt the hearts of others no matter how cold u can't change my mind
> 
> thank you for reading! everyone please refer to this relationship as "bread pudding" it was literally meant to be i'm so excited for these two...


End file.
